The Past Comes Calling
by Galvatream
Summary: Five years after the Red Death was killed. Three years after peace with the Outcasts and Berserkers came. Two years after Hiccup and Astrid were married. Much has changed, but the past will always come back to haunt the present. And Berk's past, is about to bring a world of pain and death. Bonds will be tested, and strength strained. Sequel to Stigende Arrestorde. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_This is Berk._ We've _been through much over the years since we stopped fighting dragons. You see, five years ago, I killed the dragon queen known as the Red Death. How I did it was a funny story. But, in those five years. Berk had face much, mostly Outcasts, Berserkers and Dragon Hunters. Peace came with the Outcasts and Berserkers, but the Dragon Hunters vanished from the Archipelago two years ago. But, Berk was different, all the homes here last more then a day. But, peace doesn't last. And deep down, I feel I was chosen to face a far greater threat then just the Red Death. A threat I fear is coming sooner then I like._

 **Berserker Island**

Dagur leapt to the side. His eyes observed the town before him. "What's going on?" He yelled out. A guard quickly ran forward, "Shadowflame Terror's chief, they came from no where, one of them has a man atop it." Dagur blinked. "How many?" The guard opened his mouth. "Ten, twenty, that's how many I've seen so far." Dagur bit his lower lip. "Why are they here?" Dagur asked. His mind racing through the many questions he now had.

"Get the man on the defensive, we need to push them back, get our dragon riders in the sky at once." The guard stepped back. "Chief, the dragons are gone, the were spooked out and fled in fear." putting his fingers against his head, he shook. "Right, what do we know about these dragons?" The guard stepped back before a purple blast incinerated him. Dagur widen his eyes as he heard a rough voice speak. "Nightmare, I want some alive to deliver a message." Dagur blinked before throwing his axe.

The man upon the Shadowflame Terror blinked before grabbing the axe with his left hand, glancing down, he chuckled darkly. "Is that the best you can do Dagur? I'm not really surprised." Dagur clenched his teeth. The man released the grip upon the axe, allowing it to fall to the ground. "Nightmare, let's call this off, what we're after isn't here." The dragon roared before flying away, it's fellow Shadowflame Terrors following closely behind.

Dagur watched as caught glimpse of the man beneath the black cloak. ' _Who is that guy?_ ' Dagur asked himself mentally. Shaking his head, he walked forward, eyeing the surrounding area around him, he sighed. Many buildings were burned, some had been replaced by rubble and purple fire. As Dagur walked along, he noticed the fallen bodies of his fellow Berserkers. Glancing round, Dagur sighed, his tribe had been devastated, reduced to very little.

 **Berk**

Hiccup glanced out over the ocean, his eyes observing as he sat against the tree. Eyeing the axe that he'd been given by Astrid. Not out of friendship, but out of love. He held it lightly, his eyes glancing down the head of the axe. Astrid watched from a distance. She remember the night she walked home with the axe, it was the first and last thing she would be making inside the forge.

 _Astrid left the forge exhausted. Walking inside her parent's home. She sighed. Birger sat close by, his eyes watching the axe in her hand closely. "What's that Astrid?" Astrid chuckled lightly. "A gift for Hiccup, for our wedding tomorrow." Dagmar gave a small nod as she placed her hands upon Birger's shoulders. "He'll love it, you've been locked away in that forge for the past two weeks, working away at that axe." Astrid smiled. "Thanks mum."_

Hiccup eyed the detail put into the axe's handle. His mind remembered the day it had been given to him.

 _Hiccup sat next to his father, watching as the tribe enjoyed themselves. To him, it was a night he would've never expected to come. He was married. Dagmar and Birger sat not far Stoick. They were talking with Valka. "Son, you seen Astrid?" Stoick asked. Hiccup blinked. "She said she had to go get something." Stoick nodded. "Ah, that'll explain a lot of things." Hiccup raised an eyebrow before he felt a hand upon his left shoulder. "Well Hiccup, I worked hard for two weeks on this, I hope you like it." Hiccup blinked before an axe was placed before. He widen his eyes. "Astrid, I..."_

Hiccup chuckled at the memory. He'd been lost for words that night. "Astrid, I know you're there." He stated. Astrid shook her head before walking over. "Lost in memory are we?" Hiccup chuckled lightly. "You have no idea." Astrid gave a quick kiss before sitting down. "What do you think's going to come next?" Hiccup sighed. "Well, since Viggo and Ryker vanished with the Dragon Hunters, I don't know. We've had two years with peace and quiet. Something's coming, I just don't know what." Astrid closed her eyes, leaning into Hiccup's right shoulder, she hummed quietly. "Well, at least this peace and quiet have been productive." Hiccup smirked. His eyes rested upon the ocean.

"I guess, how is Asger coming along?" Astrid opened her right eyes slightly. "He's with my parents, most likely being spoiled." Hiccup smirked. "At least it's your parents spoiling him, if Valka or Stoick were spoiling him, he'd be on the back of a dragon or attempting to hold an axe, which, I must remind you, at his age, isn't a good idea." Astrid chuckled at Hiccup's worry. "Hey, I held an axe at the age of two, and I was fine." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Hey, you got a scar from that remember, the one on your back." Astrid gave Hiccup a gentle punch. "Well, least I didn't nearly loose a hand."

Hiccup eyed Astrid, his eyes showing no amusement. "Really Astrid, I did get eaten by a dragon and live, hell, I was thrown into a building and lived." Astrid chuckled. "Yeah yeah, you live because the gods need you for some bizarre reason." Hiccup shook his head. "I wonder why I was chosen as their champion? I mean, what is there that has required the gods to have a campion among us?" Astrid shook her head. "I don't know, and honestly, I don't think I want to know. Asger's already a big enough pain as it is." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I hear you M'ilady, I hear you."

 **Asger means the God's spear, spear of the gods, one of those.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Berk**

Hiccup slowly entered the Haddock household. The house had once belonged to his mother and father. When he was married to Astrid, Hiccup's parents moved out. Glancing round, Hiccup smiled, the house once housed many weapons, but when Asger came, it all had to go. Sitting down, Hiccup sighed. A small hand quickly start to tug his left. Glancing down, he watched the small boy, his boy. The blue eyes were Astrid's, his hair and body structure was so much like Hiccup. "Daddy, play" Hiccup groaned. "Asger, I'm exhausted, maybe tomorrow. But not tonight."

Asger widen his blue eyes. "I said no Asger." Asger continued to eye Hiccup. "Asger dear, your dad said not tonight." Astrid spoke, giving the small boy a small warning with her eyes. Asger glanced down. "Why don't you go and find Stormfly or Toothless, they might play with you." Asger let out a breath. "Mummy, I want to play with Daddy." Astrid shook her head. "Asger, you know that your dad works hard each day." Asger walked away in defeat, muttering under his breath. "What was that?" Astrid quickly asked. Asger froze. "Nothing." Astrid narrowed her eyes. "It better be nothing, you know how much we care about you." Asger quickly left. Astrid glanced at Hiccup and chuckled lightly. "Stubborn, like his father." Hiccup glanced towards her. "You can be extremely stubborn too you know."

Astrid shook her head. "You were the one who refused to die so many dies. That's pretty stubborn to me." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to even bother replying to that." Astrid chuckled lightly once more. "Hey, don't you laugh at me, you were the one who believed I wasn't good at anything for sometime, you forget I made your axe and Berk's many defenses and homes." Astrid quickly sat herself next to him. "Hey, at least I admitted you were good at things too." Hiccup leaned back. "Hiccup, you that day you killed Snoutlout, and then woke up sometime afterwards?" Hiccup gave a slight nod. "Well, before you went to fight, I almost said I was worried for you. After you woke up, I almost made my love for you known." Hiccup slowly turned his head. "And what stopped you?" Astrid sighed. "The time didn't feel right, but, after you were eaten by the Red Death, I thought I'd missed my chance. But you still came out alive."

Hiccup gave a small nod. "And it made me realise that either one of us could die at any moment. And, you almost did several times against Dagur, Viggo and Alvin." Hiccup smiled. "But I didn't because I'm the gods champion, destined to fight some unforeseen threat to the Archipelago." Astrid leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know what the gods told me while you were out after the fight with the Red Death?" Hiccup shook his head. "They told me that I'd have to be there for you in your darkest time." Hiccup glanced towards the door. "But when is that darkest time? And when is this threat coming?" Astrid sighed. "I don't know, but we'll be ready to face it when it comes."

 **Unknown Location**

A dark cave sat upon a tall mountain. Dark clouds constantly rolled by, a blackish purple mist covered the entire island. Swarming around, many Shadowflame Terrors moved about. At the docks, a few warships rested. Deep inside the cave, in a room surrounded by purple coloured flaming torches. A man in a black cloak kneeled upon the ground. The heat from the open flames failed to warm the chamber up. The air was constantly cold. The man payed no mind to the cold. He had been through far worse.

Removing the hood of his cloak, the man had light purple skin, his eyes were vermillion in colour. A scar crossed over his left eye. Using one leg to support himself, the man bowed down as a small image formed from the shadows. A man appeared, his eyes gazed upon the man before him. "Lord Draegon, status report." Draegon kept his head down. "My forces have searched Berserker Island and the islands surrounding it. There was no sign of the blade." The man watch Draegon carefully. "You had better not fail Draegon. Find the blade and return to me at once." Draegon glanced up. "All due respect, where is our master? he wanted to be around for the progress reports." The man snorted. "The master is busy with family business, for now, you had better double your pace, else you'll pay with your life." The shadows quickly parted, leaving Draegon alone. Standing up, he turned to a another like him. "Get me Drago Bludfist NOW"


	3. Chapter 3

**Berk**

Berk was quiet. Watching out over the docks, was Stoick the Vast. His eyes glancing over the fisherman and their dragons drag in their catch. Beside him, his Inferno King stood. "Well Magma Smasher, nothing appears to have happened with the fishing trips. Let's see what else is going on." The dragon growled lightly. A small ship slowly approached.

Widening his eyes, Stoick quickly turned to face Magma Smasher. "Come on, we need to check out that ship." Magma Smasher lowered his head, allowing Stoick to climb on.

Taking to the sky, the two flew over the ship, the ship itself was damaged, the flag of the Berserkers rested upon the deck, standing about were around ten Berserkers including Dagur. "Stoick, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." Stoick eyed Dagur. "It's unlike you to come with a single ship." Dagur glanced down. "We're all that's left." Stoick blinked, not sure what to make of Dagur's statement.

Hiccup slowly walked towards the hall with Asger on his left shoulder. "Enjoying the view Asger?" Asger laughed lightly. "Yes Daddy." Hiccup smirked. It was common to see Hiccup carrying Asger on his shoulders to the hall each morning. Coming to a stop at the entrance, Hiccup glanced at Dagmar. "What's going on?" Hiccup asked, noticing the ill look on her face. "Let me take Asger, he doesn't need to hear what's happened at such a young age." Hiccup glanced up at Asger. "Asger, I need to see what's going on, can you spend sometime with aunt Dagmar?" Asger nodded.

Entering the hall, Hiccup saw the ten Berserkers, Dagur was sitting next to Stoick, Astrid sat next to his spot. Walking over, Hiccup quickly sat down. "What's going on?" Dagur glanced towards Hiccup. "The Berserker tribe has been reduced to ten members overnight." Hiccup widen his eyes. "But, how? You guys are one of the strongest tribes their are." Hiccup felt Astrid hand upon his left shoulder.

"Shadowflame Terrors, twenty of them, they attacked us. One of them, had a rider. I'm guessing he was their leader. But he identified that they were looking for something. I don't know what it is, but they razed the island attempting to find this thing." Stoick glanced down. His mind already knowing what they seek.

"We need to figure out what it is they're after." Stoick quickly stood up. Leaving the room swiftly afterwards. Dagur glanced at Hiccup and Astrid and then Valka. "What's up with him?" Valka sighed. "There are things he knows that he has sworn to keep secret. He valued his honour upon what he keeps hidden from us all. Even I do not know what he hides." Hiccup and Dagur eyed each other knowingly.

 **Drago's fortress**

A single Shadowflame terror landed. The figure upon it's back dismounted fast. Drago eyed the man before looking at the dragon. "You bring me another dragon to control?" The man chuckled. "Drago Bludfist" His voice was rough, deep and dark. "Not even your alpha could control this dragon, but you have been summoned by my master, he requires you numbers."

Drago eyed the man. "Your voice, I've heard it before." The man slowly lifts his right eye. A single red glow illuminated from it. "I wouldn't be surprised. We have met in the past." Drago turned his head slightly. "Zrekhar The Darkheart. Why have I been summoned by your master?" Zrekhar smirked, yellow teeth showing fast. "Lord Draegon requires your help in searching for a blade of extreme power." Drago smirks. "I will help, only if I get a few of those dragons for my army." Zrekhar smirks. "That is up to my master to decide. He is the one who has summoned you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Berk**

Hiccup sighed. Two weeks since Dagur arrived, two weeks since his father went into his panicked state. He constantly had the village on high alert, ready for an impending attack. With a quick glance back, Hiccup closed his eyes. Astrid quickly sat down next to him. "You ok Hiccup?" Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not sure, dad's back to the person he was before, ignoring me, always ready for a dragon attack, thinking about those other then me." Astrid closed her eyes. "I can't speak for your dad, but he's been tense for the past two weeks. Since the mention of Shadowflame Terror, he's been on guard at all times." Hiccup widen his eyes. "I don't think this is related to my aunt's death, I think Stoick knows more then he's letting on." Astrid slowly nodded. "Perhaps he knows what these... people are looking for." Hiccup glanced up. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But we need to get my dad to talk. If he doesn't talk, then he's putting us all at great risk."

Astrid glanced down. "Hiccup, I don't think that's a good idea, he'll just shut you out." Hiccup glanced at Astrid. "But if he knows what they're after, then we need to know." Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, your dad will tell us when he's ready." Hiccup quickly stood up. "No, if we wait, time runs out. If he knows, we need ot know, so that we know how important or dangerous this thing is that we need to keep out of they're hands." Astrid bit her lower lip. "Hiccup, he won't speak, you heard what your mother said at the hall two weeks ago." Hiccup eyed Astrid. "So you're on his side as well, not wanting to know." Astrid widen her eyes. "It's not like that at all, I want to know what he's keeping form us, but I also know that he swore on his honour not to tell anyone. Hiccup, somethings you have to let go..."

"NO! I see how it is now, your on his side, always have been. Following orders blindly. You only said you loved me so that you could get your family related to mine." Astrid blinked, her mind refused to believe what Hiccup was saying. "Hiccup, it's..." Hiccup stopped her. "No, I already know what you're going to say, I'm not stupid Astrid, I can see read people like a book. You're no different. Everything has been faked, I can see it now. No one cares about me still, they still think I'm the village embarrassment. Someone who can't do anything right, I don't even know why you're with me. I'm clearly not enough for this tribe." Astrid felt a small tear roll down her face. "Hiccup, how can you..."

"How can I what, speak like this, you don't think that maybe, I don't know, that I still hold hatred for the tribe for the years of neglect and bullying they put me through, I'll find out what my dad's hiding. And you, you can stay out of my way." Astrid stood up fast. "Hiccup, you don't mean that" Hiccup eyed her with a deadly flame building. Astrid swore she saw a pair of red slit like eyes behind his green ones. "I don't want to see you... ever again." With that, Hiccup quickly left the arena. Astrid quickly shrunk to her knees.

Dagmar quickly walked over, her eyes watching over her daughter. "Astrid, are you ok?" Astrid didn't respond, her mind continued to replay what had just happened. "I will kill that boy if he hurt you." Hearing these words, Astrid quickly shook the thoughts away, the eyes she saw behind his quickly came to mind. "That wasn't Hiccup." Dagmar blinked. "What?" Astrid glanced up at her mother. "That wasn't Hiccup, he wouldn't dare to harm me in anyway. That wasn't Hiccup. It wasn't. He'd never say those things to me." Dagmar blinked once more. "Astrid dear, please explain?" Astrid closed her eyes. "I saw another pair of eyes behind his, red with slits like an enraged dragon. I have never seen those before behind his eyes."

Dagmar pulled her daughter into a hug. "It's ok Astrid, whatever has come across Hiccup can't last long."

Inside the hall, Stoick sat with Dagur, Camicazi and Boltar the Electric. "So, what happened to Dagur also happened to you two." The two nodded. "Those who attacked my tribe were lead by the dark necromancer. Zrekhar the Darkheart." Stoick glanced at Camicazi. "We were attacked by the dark wizard, Zegarth Tenebris." Dagur glanced at the two. "They were searching for something weren't they?" The two nodded. "This isn't good, they've already wiped out three tribes, three of the largest tribes in the Archipelago. Whoever's behind this, they have a vast range of Shadowflame Terrors and men at their disposal."

 **Cave's of Utter Shadow**

Draegon bowed before the image of his master, or rather, the eyes of his master. "Omicronus, my master." Omicronus remained silent, his eyes glowing brightly. " _Lord Draegon, what is your status in finding my blade?_ " Draegon remained silent. "We have searched most of the world apart from what the Vikings call the Barbaric Archipelago. So far, three territories of these tribes have shown no signs of holding the blade. But we are close, I can feel it's power's radiating over the Barbaric Archipelago." Omicronus chuckled darkly." _Continue to lay waste to these tribes, find me the blade and when you do, I shall be there to collect._ " Draegon bowed lower to the ground. "As you command master."


	5. Chapter 5

**Berk**

Hiccup glanced up towards the sky, Toothless walked not far behind him. With a sigh, Hiccup leaned against the trunk of a tree. His eyes watching out over the village below. "What have I done?" The guilt of speaking to Astrid, to his wife earlier had pained him. "What overcame me?" Toothless rested his head upon the ground and groaned lightly. "Yeah yeah." Toothless snorted and faced away from Hiccup. "Useless reptile."

Resting his head within his hands, Hiccup felt lost. He didn't know what to do. Glancing back at Toothless, he watched as the dragon eyed him with caution. Blinking, Toothless quickly took to the sky. Lost, Hiccup sighed and rest against the tree, his eyes closing as he thought.

" _You are lost, those you belief can help you can't._ " Hiccup quickly found himself in a different place. Shadows covered the area, a purple and black like mist blurred out much detail. Glancing round, Hiccup moved his hand to his axe, ready for anything that might attack him. " _You feel weak, helpless,_ alone." The voice spoke once more. Hiccup carefully observed his surroundings. Large pillars of black stone towered up, holding up a large ceiling. Between the pillars, were many statues. Hiccup could make out a rough outline of the pillars, a figure holding an axe and sword. A helmet with two horns. A torn cape. Spiked shoulder guards, they were all Hiccup could make out.

"Who are you?" The voice chuckled, dark, rough, but evil, the voice was chill creating. Hiccup felt a chill of fear run down his spine. " _I am known by many names. But who I am does not matter. You fear the future, you fear what lies ahead of you._ " Hiccup gulped as something moved in the shadows. the voice laughed once more. Hiccup noticed more about the voice, it was sinister, full of darkness and ambition. Power. Hiccup felt another chill of fear run down his spine, this one larger then the first. "I'm not afraid of you." The voice chuckled once more. " _I can smell your fear, I can feel the chills slowly climbing down your spine. I can sense your pain, the shaking of guilt, the fear, the shadows in your heart._ "

Hiccup shook his head as he grasped his axe. "Who are you?" A figure slowly emerged from the shadows, he was different, his eyes were red with slits for pupils, he had two horns upon his head, both were a pitch black. Below his chin, rested three spikes, the outer spikes curved inwards towards the central spike. A set of wings rested upon his back. Much like a bat and Toothless' wings, but coloured in a darker red. His hands were clawed, black claws extending from the tip of his fingers. " _As I said before, I go by many names, but who I am doesn't matter. You, you are a pawn in the game that the gods placed upon you. You are no champion, you are a fake leader, one to target while the gods save their own skin._ " Hiccup shook his head. "You lie." The figure chuckled. " _I am many things, but a liar is not one of them. I speak only truth, the truth as observed by myself._ "

Hiccup stepped back. "I don't know who you are, but you seem to be the cause of all this pain, off all this death and destruction." The figure shook his head. " _You may be right, yet I only seek to reclaim what was taken from my great ancestor billions of years before I came to be born. You are but a pawn in this game of war, a pawn of foolish weaklings who fear to loose all they hold close to their heart, to loose the power they hold now._ " Hiccup blinked, stepping back more as he grasped the axe harder. "I refuse to believe you, you're the evil one here." The figure laughed. " _Evil, that is a term I always seem to receive, no matter what I do. But you will bring me my blade, you shall retrieve the Blade of Shadowflame._ " Hiccup widen his eyes. "I will never do your bidding." The figure shook his head before backing up into the shadows. " _Then you leave me no choice. Everything you know and love... Will burn to the ground in fire, shadows will consume your loved ones, darkness shall devour your homes, chaos shall engulf your people, and evil shall rein victorious. For you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, have never seen or faced anyone or thing like me before. I shall bring your people to their knees, your dragons will be slain, your children forced to slave away and join my armies. Everything you love will feel the wrath I can bring down upon you all._ " Hiccup widen his eyes as a purple flaming dragon quickly moved out.

Hiccup quickly rose from the tree, his eyes wide, sweat rolling down his forehead. He was breathing heavily, beside him, Astrid sat, Stoick and Valka watched him closely. "Hiccup, are you alright?" Astrid asked. Hiccup closed his eyes, tears quickly forming. Astrid was quick to bring Hiccup into a hug. "What happened? What did you see?" Hiccup swallowed hard. "I saw the cause of all this, he spoke to me, attempting to get me to join him, to bring him this Blade of Shadowflame to him." Stoick froze quickly, his eyes glancing up towards the mountain behind Berk. "Odin help us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Berk**

Hiccup slowly pulled back from Astrid's embrace, his eyes glancing up towards his father. "What do you mean Odin help us?" Stoick closed his eyes as he glanced towards the ground. "What I've been hiding, the secret I've had was placed under our protection for several thousand years, the Haddocks were charged with defending the Blade of Shadowflame from all who seek it's power. Buried within the mountain before us, the Cyber Death dragon guards the blade." Hiccup widen his eyes. "There was a dragon here on Berk during the entire war and you never thought of attempting to kill it?" Hiccup stated, surprised at the fact that his father had known there was a dragon on Berk the whole time during the war, and knew where it was, but didn't bother to kill it.

"Son, the gods placed the dragon there along with several others as guardians. We were told by the gods that if we ever dared to harm or kill the Cyber Death, we would feel their wrath, that we would pay with our lives." Hiccup nodded slightly, now understanding why his dad had refused to even kill it. "When we were first approached by the gods, they brought along with them, a message from their creators. A message that gave us our orders. We came to Berk, established a town, and thrived. Always ready to defend the island against any that ever dared to attack us. It was one of the main reasons I jumped at the chance to work with the dragons for peace. Because the more allies we had, the better chance we had at defending the sword." Hiccup Slowly glanced up. "Why were you so refusing to inform us of this?" Stoick sighed. "If that sword ever fell into the wrong hands, ti would be catastrophic for the entire Archipelago, imagine if Dagur or Alvin had gotten hold of it before we came to peace, no one would've been able to stop them." Astrid placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. "We need to prepare, there's no telling if they know where it is yet, but we need ot be ready, we need to gather the other tribes, warn them of what's coming." Hiccup gave a small nod. "Go son, head to the other tribes, I will inform the rest of Berk and those here off what we must defend with out lives."

 **Caves of Utter Shadow**

Draegon smirked as Drago stopped before him. "Drago Bludfist, we meet at last." Drago narrowed his eyes. "Enough talking, I shall only help if I get a few Shadowflame Terrors added to my army." Draegon chuckled. "Foolish, I would never allow my masters pets to fall under your control." Drago chuckled. "I have an alpha. They can control anything." Draegon chuckled. "Zrekhar told you that the alpha couldn't control them." Drago rolled up his fist. "Lies." Draegon chuckled. "Lies you say, these dragon do not even come from this place, they never existed here until my master's blade was placed within this very universe."

Drago blinked. "What?" Draegon chuckled. "I suspected you wouldn't know anything outside the Archipelago. I do not even come from this universe. Rather, I come from the very first Universe to exist. The Alpha Universe. The centre of all things that exist. Think of them as realms in your myth. Each realm is different, but each would be tied to a central point. The Alpha Universe in this case, is that central point. And these dragons hail from there." Drago raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" Draegon chuckled. "You can have a few Shadowflame Terrors. But I will have some of my men riding them at all times, they will obey you in the quest for the Blade of Shadowflame. Trust the dragons, for they will be able to sniff it out. Search every island, raze them to the ground, and perhaps, if you truly prove yourself, my master may consider sparing this universe and leaving it for you to rule over, if you prove loyal to him."

Drago was shocked, his mind was still processing all he had been told. "I don't believe anything you just said." Draegon chuckled. "Then allow me to introduce you to the one who shall be leading the Shadowflame Terror squad I shall be lending to you. Former resident of Berk, killed by Stoick the Vast's son. I give you, Snoutlout Jorgensen." Snoutlout was quick to emerge from the shadows. "You must be Drago Bludfist." Dragon blinked. "I had heard you died, how are you alive?" Zrekhar quickly emerged. "I resurrected him from the dead, per my masters orders, he wants revenge, he is strong, he is worthy to lead Berk. I am a necromancer, or did that part of my legends reach you, I can't remember, it has been so long since I have checked on who has heard my legends and tales." Drago smirked. "So, where should I start the search first?" Draegon smirked. "Outcast island, we have begun with the stronger tribes and slowly making our ways towards the weaker ones."


	7. Chapter 7

**Berk**

Hiccup walked back and fourth, his mind racing over several thoughts at the same time. The reveal of this Blade of Shadowflame damaged many plans. Berk was now the centre of everything. This new war was going to come to Berk, it would engulf the Archipelago. And his nightmarish meeting with the mastermind behind the enemy didn't help his own courage. "You ok Hiccup?" Astrid asked, she was concerned with his behaviour. Watching him walk back and fourth started to get tiring. ' _The last thing I need on my mind is a spinning head._ ' Astrid mentally told herself.

Hiccup soon stopped, his eyes widening before they narrowed. Shaking his head, Hiccup quickly fell to his knees. " _Exact your revenge against them. Show them what happens when you bully someone for most of their life._ " Hiccup grasped his head, shaking it in an attempt to remove the voice. "HICCUP!" Astrid yelled, running to his side. " _You are not cared for. They only fake their care, it is a façade._ " Hiccup hardened his grip upon his head. Falling to the ground fully, Hiccup screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Astrid widened her eyes, quickly glancing round. "Hiccup, calm down."

" _She does not care for you, end her, take her life, remove her from your life, remove all that have caused you pain, remove them all. End them._ " Hiccup felt his body slowly start to lift from the ground. Astrid watched on as he floated upwards. "HICCUP!" Stoick was quick to enter, widening his eyes at the sight before him. " _Your 'father' never cared, he never loved you, never wanted you. End him, take his life._ " Hiccup pulled his head back, his body arching as he screamed once more. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD"

Astrid watched, not sure how to handle the situation, Stoick attempted to get close, only for an unknown force to send him flying back. "Get Gothi" Astrid nodded, rushing out of the house fast. Valka was quick to enter, Gobber not far behind. " _Your mother left you for years, she never bothered to return when she could. She doesn't care for you. Take her life. The Blacksmith took pity upon you, only taking you in so that you felt you had somewhere to go. Take his life._ " Hiccup quickly fell to the ground. His head going in circles. "LEAVE ME ALONE"

" _No one is ever alone, I will always watch over you, you will be mine, for no one has ever escaped the influence of Omicronus._ " Hiccup kicked out, lifting his head fast before slamming it against the floor. "Where's Astrid and Gothi?" Stoick asked " _You are alone Hiccup, join me and you shall always feel love, you will always be cared for, you will never be alone again._ " Hiccup screamed. "NEVER" " _You will feel pain, you will be alone, you will never be cared for, loved, acknowledged or supported. I can give you all those things, join me and become one of my generals. Join me._ " Hiccup screamed in pain as something slowly started to shot up his spine.

Astrid soon entered, Gothi right behind her. Watching with concern, Astrid wondered what was wrong with Hiccup. Stoick soon left, leaving with Valka and Gobber. Gothi quickly set to work. Tracing a finger along his head, Gothi widened her eyes. Her knowledge of many things was vast, but what she saw before her was unlike anything she had ever seem. With a shake of her head, Gothi wrote out something and left. Astrid's shoulders fell fast, reading the message over and over.

Hiccup soon stopped moving, his eyes wide. His breathing was slow. Slowly lifting hand, Hiccup spoke, his voice was weak. "Help me..." With those words, Hiccup closed his eyes. The only movement came from his slow breathing. Astrid sighed, lifting Hiccup up in her arms. Making her way up stairs, she entered their room. Slowly resting Hiccup against his side of the bed, she sighed. "What's going on inside that head of yours?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Stoick walked down to the docks, Alvin watched as the only other ship he had rolled in. The damage was great, but the loss of his tribe was a blow to the heart. "Stoick, I got a issues that could your son's help." Stoick sighed. "My son isn't well, something is harming from elsewhere, magic is at work here, a devil is planning something." Alvin glanced down. "Well, Drago Bludfist attacked, and so did a former member of your tribe." Stoick glanced up. "Former member, what do you mean?" Alvin chuckled. "One of your family line too I believe. He was leading the search for this Blade of Shadowflame." Stoick paled. "That blade, they don't know it's here. And many others are paying for it." Alvin blinked. "What do you mean, why don't we just give em the blade?"

Stoick was quick to grab Alvin by the collar. "If we give them the blade, then we dishonour the duty charged to us by the gods. They placed it under our guard so that it would remain he who would use it to force his will upon all others." Alvin blinked. "Uh huh." Stoick dropped Alvin. "I'm not playing any jokes, that blade is not aloud to fall into their hands. And I would sacrifice the entire Archipelago if it meant keeping that blade away from that madman." Alvin sighed. "But Drago works for someone else." Stoick sighed. "Wrong madman. They is a large picture, one that many of us refuse to even believe exists. But we are not alone. Out there, beings from another realm seek out this blade." Alvin made a small nod. "Ooook. So have they attacked anyone else yet?" Stoick sighed. "Berserkers, Bog-Burglars and the Lightening Tribe. I'm not sure if others made it, but not everything is as it seems. Our only hope is that we can holdout till the gods intervene."

Quickly, a dark cloud hovered over Berk. Two red eyes appearing in the sky. " _You are all fools. I may be old, but that doesn't mean I'm not foolish. I have kept an eye on each tribe that has survivors. And you are all weak, you are what's left. And in the end, I shall be victorious, because I will never face defeat. And never shall._ " Stoick blinked, everyone stared at the sky. Hiccup soon walked down, his eyes glancing up. Astrid by his side." _Ah, Hiccup Haddock, you are strong, but you are no champion of the gods. You are all pawns in the game the gods have planned. I am the saviour._ " Stoick cracked his neck. "You dare lie to us, you are the threat here, be gone, leave this place and I shall be merciful upon you." A purple lightening bolt quickly struck Stoick, reducing him to ashes before everyone. Chuckling, the eyes glow brighter. " _Mercy you say, I have heard of no such thing. In three days, my forces shall strike, in three days, I shall arrive to take what was my birthright. And no one shall stand in my way. No one..._ " The voice chuckled as the dark clouds faded. Omicronus, had left them to drown in their misery and impending doom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Berk**

Hiccup fell to his knees, his eyes glued to pile of ash that now rested where his father had once stood. He was in misery, his mind was full of sorrow, his expression was mortified. Astrid slowly placed a hand upon his shoulder, she could see the many emotions rushing throughout his head through his eyes. Depression, sadness, loss. She could see them all.

Hiccup, he couldn't feel anything in his body, his mind was so focused upon the pile of ash that was his father, he felt coldness in his heart, a coldness created from the death of his father. He ached with pain, pain from this hellish act. This Omicronus had, in a single act, reduced his father to nothing but a pile of ash, he had brought him to his knees. A single act was all it had taken. And Hiccup, he was still processing what had just happened. Everything that had happened, had happened for a reason, but the question was, why? Hiccup had no idea. Of all his intelligence, he had no idea why this Omicronus had killed his father.

"Hiccup.." Astrid began, her voice soft and full of concern and worry. "Are you ok?" The question hung in the air, Hiccup remained still, his eyes refusing to move away from the pile of dust. Letting her mouth open a small bit, she let out a small breath. With a sigh, Astrid brought Hiccup into a hug. "Hiccup, you're going to get through this." Hiccup remained still, his eyes slowly moving away from the pile of ash. "Astrid..." Hiccup stopped, his mind racing to find the right words. "I, I can't, I can't go on." Astrid placed gave a small kiss to his forehead, pulling his head so that it was level with hers. Her gaze soon met hers. "Hiccup, don't say that."

Leaning her head inwards, their foreheads met. "You can make it, you need to believe, to honour him." Hiccup allowed a few tears to fall down his face. "He's dead, he killed him, that demon killed him. He killed him right before my eyes." Astrid gazed deep into Hiccup's eyes. She could see the pain he was going through. "Hiccup, if you give up, all you fought for, all you've done, would be for nothing, his death would be for nothing." Hiccup closed his eyes. His breathing was heavy. "I, I can't Astrid, he's done so much, if he can strike down my dad from anywhere, then why bother fight back." Astrid placed her hands upon his. "Hiccup, look at me." Hiccup opened his eyes. Green met blue. "I have nothing, I'm alone, weak, worthless." Astrid kept her gaze lovingly. Searching deep into Hiccup's eyes for something. But all she found was defeat. "Hiccup, he's getting to you, don't let him win, if you give up, he wins. And we all die." Hiccup glanced down. "I can't, it's impossible."

Astrid was quick to lift hiccup onto her shoulders, marching back up to their home. Asger watched from Dagmar's arms. "Aunt Dagmar, what's wrong with Daddy and Mummy?" Dagmar sighed. "Asger, something happened at the docks, but I'll let your parents inform you of what happened." Asger glanced up. "Why?" Dagmar closed her eyes. "It isn't my place to tell." Asger sighed, watching as everyone moved about with sadness.

Inside, Astrid placed Hiccup down, glancing right into his eyes, she sighed. "Hiccup, listen to me. You are not alone, you are not weak and you are not worthless. You are everything Berk needs, you're everything the Archipelago needs. Don't let him get to your head, don't let him win." Hiccup sighed, his eyes closed. "But he's already won." Astrid was quick to slap him. "He hasn't won, you're just allowing yourself to believe that." Hiccup ignored the pain, his eyes darting towards Astrid. He could see the worry and concern in them. It's useless, I can't go on." Astrid let out a deep breath. "Hiccup Haddock, get ahold of yourself. Do you even understand what your saying. Where's the Hiccup I knew, the one I married, the one who I had a child with. Where is he?" Hiccup glanced down in shame, his mind slowly processing his fathers death. "He, I. I'm sorry Astrid, everything has.." Hiccup paused. Placing a hand upon his forehead. "Everything has just happened so fast that I don't know what to do, I just, feel lost." Astrid placed a small hand upon his shoulder. Placing another hand upon the bottom of his chin, she lifted his head. Eyes meeting, green meeting blue. "Hiccup, you have friends, you have allies, you have me by your side, your mother, my parents, Fishlegs, the twins, Gobber, Spitelout, Boltar, Camicazi, Finn, Gustavo, Frode, the dragons, we're all here for you. You're not alone, and you never were." Hiccup nodded, his mind coming to peace with his father's death. "We, we need to organise my fathers funeral. Then we need to organise our defenses. Omicronus won't hold back, I can say that much." Astrid smirked. "There's the Hiccup I knew. We need to inform Asger of what's happened as well." Hiccup gave a small nod in confirmation.

 **Someone said that Stoick's death was a low blow. But look at the impact it had upon Hiccup, this is only the first day. But also part one of the first day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Berk**

Asger slowly entered his home, glancing up as his mother and father sat by the fire. "Mummy, Daddy, what's going on?" Hiccup glanced towards his son. "Asger, something terrible happened today at the docks." Asger blinked. "What's wrong Daddy?" Hiccup took a deep breath. "Asger, Uncle Stoick died." Asger blinked before running forward. "Will I see his body?" Hiccup embraced his son in a crushing hug. "You will see his ashes. But that's all." Asger blinked. "What's going on?" Astrid chuckled. "He's just like you Hiccup, always knows when something else is going on." Hiccup and Asger glanced at Astrid, his eyes asked the same question his son was thinking. 'Are you serious right now?'

Astrid blinked. "Right, not the time for jokes and things." Hiccup relaxed a tiny bit before looking down at his son. "Asger, in three days, some very bad people and very bad dragons are going to come, lead by a very bad man." Asger blinked. "Was this the man that killed Uncle Stoick?" Hiccup glanced at his son. "Yes, this man was the one. And as you're the heir to this tribe, I need to ensure you're safe." Asger blinked. "But I'll be safe here?" Hiccup glanced at Astrid. "Asger, dear. The village won't be safe. It's why we need you to help lead all those who can't fight to the other side of the island, so that they will be out of harms way." Asger nodded slowly. "Do you understand son?" Hiccup asked. "I do Daddy." Hiccup smirked. "Thank you, now, we have another job for you, can you go round and start informing people that we're holding a funeral for Uncle Stoick this afternoon." Asger stood up tall. "Yes Daddy." Hiccup watched with joy. "He grows up so fast." Astrid chuckled. "I know, but we better get ready for the funeral too."

 **Caves of Utter Shadow**

Draegon bowed before the image of Omicronus. "My master, I have called back all our forces as you ordered." Omicronus smirked. " _Very good, in three days, I shall arrive, and reclaim what is mine._ " Draegon lifted his head up slightly. "And what of Berk's chief?" Omicronus chuckled quietly. " _He shall be no problem. For he is a pile of ash._ " Draegon blinked, lifting his head up slightly. "Excuse me, but I must ask, why did you kill him from a distance?" Omicronus crossed his arms. " _I had two reasons, one, he knows too much about us. But that was the secondary reason to kill him. No, the primary reason was the impact it had upon his boy, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. He is in depression, a state that will slowly corrupt his mind, brainwashing him into the perfect warrior for my cause._ " Draegon nodded slowly, eyes narrowing slightly. "And what of Drago's thirst to kill him himself?" Omicronus grinned. " _I do not care what Drago wants, he is but a pawn in my game. Now, gather your strength and prepare for my arrival. I want all forces ready to move out as soon as I arrive._ " Draegon lowered his head. "It will be done my master."

 **Berk**

Hiccup watched as the boat slowly floated away. Standing next to him, Astrid stood, her eyes holding a few tears. Before them, stood Asger. Hiccup stood behind his left, a hand rested upon his shoulder. To the right, Astrid did the same. Listening on, the three focused upon the ship, watching for sometime. Soon, Hiccup stepped forward, grabbing a bow and lighting an arrow on fire. Lifting it high, he checked his aim before letting it fly. Watching the boat go up in flames, Hiccup felt the tears slowly roll down his face. Closing them, Hiccup took a deep breath. "People of Berk, a chief has fallen, but amidst the chaos and depression, a new chief has risen. I may not be able to live up to my father's legend. But I will do what I can to defend you all. I will give my life to protect each and every one of you." Hiccup paused, his eyes darting towards Asger and Astrid. "And with the will now invested in me by the gods. I pronounce Asger Odin Haddock as my heir. And Astrid Magnhild Hofferson as Berk's general. Together, we shall face every threat that comes our way. We will never give up, we shall always be there to defend you. If Asger is still young and I die, I name Gustavo as acting chief till Asger is of age." Asger glanced up at his father, smiling lightly. The tears slowly drying. "Long live the chief!" Gobber shouted.

Clearing his throat, Hiccup stood forward. "Now, we prepare for war, we must defend our home, defend our village, defend the Archipelago. For in two days, Omicronus and his forces shall barge down upon our doorstep, weapons raised and Shadowflame Terror's airborne, ready to burn us all to the ground." Astrid placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. "For Berk and the Archipelago!" She shouted. Hiccup nodded. "For Berk and the Archipelago!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Berk**

Hiccup sighed as he slowly sat up, eyes scanning the room as the rising sun slowly filling the room with light. To his left, Astrid slowly turned over, her breathing slow. Shaking his head, he slowly got up, eyes glued to the floor below him. Slowly advancing forward, Hiccup yawned as he started the fire. His mind wondering away to many memoires.

Astrid slowly rose from her sleep. Blinking rapidly, she sat up, stretching her arms as she yawned. Glancing round, she smiled as she felt the bed next to her empty. ' _You always were an early person._ ' Getting up, she slowly walked down the steps. Eyeing Hiccup at the fire, she smiled. "Morning Babe." Hiccup quickly turned to face her. "Morning M'ilady." Astrid chuckled lightly, kissing him on the lips before embracing him in a hug. "I can't wait for the day that I wake to find you sleeping."

Hiccup shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint M'ilady, but I'll always be an early riser." Astrid laughed quietly. "In your dreams Babe." Hiccup slowly pulled back. "Well, we do have several things to get over first, one, we have to get Berk ready for the coming battle." Astrid nodded slightly. "I'll see to it that the men are ready." With a nod, Hiccup left to find Asger.

 **Caves of Utter Shadow**

Draegon turned to face Snoutlout. "You will need to be ready to face Hiccup, know your new gifts well, use them to your advantage. Zegarth Tenebris and Zrekhar the Darkheart didn't bring you back as you were before you died." Snoutlout rolled his eyes. "I'll rip him apart, limb by limb, and I'll make Astrid watch the whole thing, then I'll bring her into a world of pain as my personal slave." Draegon narrowed his eyes. "You serve Omicronus, we don't get slaves, we are his troops, and that is it. We live to serve him, and we serve him till death."

Snoutlout crossed his arms. "Do I have to serve him?" Draegon sighed. "If you have a death wish, then no. But if you want to live. You will serve him without question." Snoutlout huffed in annoyance. "So can we strike yet?" Draegon turned round on his heel. "Not until the master arrives."

 **Berk**

Hiccup watched as Asger slowly lead the people away. "You know, for a three year old, Asger's really good at what he does." Hiccup chuckled. "Dagmar, he's a fast learner, just like me. He'll be better then I am at this." Dagmar chuckled. "At least the women and children will be out of the way. But what are you going to do, he said he'd be here after three days, and he killed Stoick with a single strike. We won't stand a chance." Hiccup sighed, his gaze faltering as he sharply breathed in. "I thought like that too, but if we don't fight, then his death, and those who have died in this 'war' will be for nothing. I'm going to fight him, even if it takes to my last breath."

Dagmar bit her lower lip. "You don't have to do this." Hiccup brought his hand up quickly. "I have to do, if he gets his hands upon that blade, then we all die." Dagmar nodded slowly. "I see your point, you are the chief." Hiccup turns slightly. "Dagmar, I need to thank you for all you and Birger have done for me, without you two, I wouldn't be where I am today. I might not get the chance to say this later, but, I really am grateful for all you've done." Dagmar nodded slightly. Her eyes glancing off into the distance. "Purple mist slowly moves towards us, should we be ready for battle?" Hiccup widen his eyes, turning quickly. "Odin, I should've known he wouldn't go on his word. We need everyone at their positions, NOW!"

A small way form Berk, lighting crackled and thunder clapped as purple lightening started to move about. The air moved about fast, moving with ferocity never seen before. The lightning slowly started to curves round itself forming a circle before enlarging. The purple moving round in circles within the lightening. From the portal, Omicronus stepped forward. Hovering in the air, he narrowed his red eyes. Slit pupils locking upon Berk. Upon his back, was a purple tattered cape. His shoulder's housed red spiked armour. His skin was a dark red. Two black horns extended from the top of his head. Below his chin, sat three spikes, the outer two curved in towards the inner spike. Locked upon a chain, sat a gem. The gem itself was red colour, a purple encasing surrounding it. It was chained to his cape, locking it in place. Just below, at the centre of his chest, rested an upside down triangle. Three vertical lines rested within it. From the top corners, two horns curved inwards. The symbol itself was a dark purple, so dark that it was almost black.

With a mighty cry, Omicronus released a shockwave so powerful that the water below him shook hard, sending many of his boats floating back. On Berk, many were knocked to the ground. The top of statues crumbling from the immense force. Hiccup widen his eyes as he stood up. "Odin, pray that we survive this nightmare."


	11. Chapter 11

**Berk**

Omicronus slowly hovered forward, his eyes narrowing as he smirked. " _The time to reclaim what was taken from my great ancestor, Nadikan Amarar. The Blade of Shadowflame will give me the power to shatter the very foundations of entire worlds._ " Cracking his neck and knuckles, Omicronus watched as dragons began to move towards him." _You send insects to stop me. How pitiful._ " With a single wave of his hand, the dragons are sent flying to the side.

Hiccup watched as the dragon riders were sent flying to the side. Closing his eyes, Hiccup silently prayed for the gods to intervene and provide aid. Feeling a hand upon his right shoulder, Hiccup turns to face Astrid. "Hiccup, everything is ready, are you sure it'll work?" Hiccup sighed. "If it doesn't stop him, them it'll slow him down." Astrid nodded slowly, turning round before she glanced back. "May Odin guide us all to victory."

Moving forward slowly, Snoutlout and his group moved in from the forest, sneaking in from behind. "This is almost too easy." Snoutlout eyed the man who spoke. "Quiet." Alvin soon came to a stop. "YOU! I'll get you for destroying my tribe." Snoutlout sighed. "You saw how I easily swept through your forces. What makes you think I'll stop now?" Alvin chuckled. "The Chief of Berk will have your head." Snoutlout chuckled. "Stoick's dead, Omicronus killed him."

Drago slowly walked forward aboard his ship, watching the battle unfold. "Drago sir, we've received word that Stoick's been killed by Omicronus." Drago blinked, and then quickly turned. "What did you say?" "Omicronus killed Stoick." Drago shook in rage. "I'll tear that filth apart." Walking forward, Drago quickly summoned his Bewilderbeast. "ATTACK OMICRONUS!"

Omicronus slowly came to a stop before. Eyes glowing with power. Glancing towards the nearest sea stack, he chuckled before a purple beam flew out, cutting the sea stack in half. Turning round once more, Omicronus caught an arrow with his left hand, glancing towards the person who fired it. He chuckled and fire his purple beam once more. Incinerating the man where he stood. Glancing back ahead of him, Omicronus raised his right hand. The oceans slowly moving up.

Drago's Bewilderbeast quickly rose from the ocean, breathing upon Omicronus with it's ice breath. Drago chuckled. "No one backstabs me, no one takes away my kill." The ice tower soon started to glow. A powerful wave of purple energy unleashed as Omicronus forced his way out. " _Pitiful mortal, it'll take more then a puny insect king to end me._ " Hovering forward, Omicronus was quick to slab the Bewilderbeast across the face with the back of his left hand. The Bewilderbeast toppled to the side from the force. Raising both hands, Omicronus began to build up two balls of purple like mist energy in them.

Eyes glowing with power, Omicronus unleashed a mighty blast from his hands, vaporising the Bewilderbeast where it lay. Smoke slowly raising from the immense heat. With a chuckle, Omicronus faced Drago. " _Your reign ends here Drago Bludfist._ " With a single wave of his hand, Drago vanished. A cloud of dust left where he stood. Turning his attention back to Berk. Omicronus chuckled. " _He who challenges me is but a fool, those who fight against me are weak, those who threaten me are cowards. And those who protect others are alone. For I am shadow, I am darkness, I am chaos, I am the master of arcane magic forgotten to all but those before me. I am the heir to Nadikan Amarar, I am Omicronus, Devil God of Shadows. And I am an Alpha God._ "


	12. Chapter 12

**[Alright, let's wrap this up. Information and background on Omicronus at the bottom.]**

 **Berk**

Hiccup quickly rolled to the side, eyeing Omicronus as he swept a pack of wild dragons to the side. Standing ready, Hiccup tighten his grasp upon his axe. Watching closely. From behind, Snoutlout walked forward. "Hiccup" He said in a dark voice. Turning round, Hiccup widen his eyes at the man before him. "Snoutlout, you're suppose to be dead." Snoutlout chuckled as he charged forward, brining his mace down upon Hiccup. "Zrekhar the Darkheart is useful for many things you know."

Hiccup backed up, blocking another swing from Snoutlout. "He defiled your burial place, he brought back from the dead, he defied your honourable death. Are you proud of that?" Snoutlout snorted. "He gave me the chance to get my revenge." Hiccup blocked another strike, slowly stepping back. Soon, a mighty roar drew in everyone's attention. All eyes were quick to focus upon the mountain. The rocks slowly changing colour as a dragon revealed itself.

The Dragon was as large as the Red Death, in appearance, it was similar, it had six eyes, large wings. Many spines sprawled out from its back, a crown of spikes lined the back of its head. Stretching its wings, he roared once more as lightening started to channel through it's body. A wave of molten metal quickly settled over the dragon, covering it in armour. Hovering around, several Flightmares moved in, the Flightmares charging the Shadowflame Terrors. Behind them, Magma Forge and his nest followed. Hiccup widen his eyes. "Cyber Death" Snoutlout dropped his hammer as the Cyber Death flew forward. Opening its mouth, a wave of concentrated wave of lightening, a Magna Pulse.

The blast struck Omicronus directly in the chest, knocking him back from the force and shock. Falling towards the ocean, Omicronus was quick to hold out his hands, stabilising himself midfall. " _Cyber Death, born of the light, it's children, the Infericus Flame and it's sub-species. Working in conjunction with the Flightmare, to stop me and my army. At last, a fight worthy of my power, no less a challenger worthy of fighting._ " Hovering back into the air, Omicronus smirked. " _BRING IT ON CYBER DEATH!_ "

Hiccup watched in awe as the Cyber Death launched forward, channeling more and more lightening throughout its body. Snoutlout was quick to take advantage of the distraction, punching Hiccup in the jaw. Stumbling back, Hiccup dropped his axe and fell to the ground, glancing up, he saw Snoutlout grasp his axe. "I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to make Astrid suffer." From the corner of his eye, Hiccup eyed Asger running forward, Astrid by his side. "DADDY!" Snoutlout froze, turning to see a small child.

"Snoutlout, how are you alive?" Snoutlout widen his eyes, shocked at the sudden appearance. Hiccup slowly stood up. "You're outmatched Snoutlout, surrender." Snoutlout turned fast, leveling the axe at Hiccups neck. "Move one more step, and he dies." Both Asger and Astrid stopped, eyeing Snoutlout. Hiccup slowly backed up, eyeing the cliff behind him. Stopping at the edge, Hiccup widen his eyes as Snoutlout moved forward. From above, a bright blue bolt of lightening struck down, striking Snoutlout directly. Screaming in pain, he slowly glanced round, his eyes wide at what was going on.

Hiccup watched before he slipped. Falling over the edge of the cliff. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his death. A strong hand grasped his, glancing up, he widen his eyes as Snoutlout slowly pulled him up. "Snoutlout, one minute you're trying to kill me, the next you're saving my life. What's going on?" Snoutlout sighed, handing Hiccup his axe back. "That lightening bolt, it came from his brother. His brother showed me why he had me brought back. I was resurrected to serve him as a tool to remove you from the equation, he sees you as a threat Hiccup, and he needed a plan b incase his plan a failed."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "If you truly are what you say, then defend my family with your life." Hiccup forced the mace into his hands. Eyeing him closely. "I'll fight to my last breath, chief." Hiccup nodded, turning to see the Cyber Death torn in half. Omicronus slowly advanced towards the mountain. Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I have to stop him, I see now why I was the God's champion, this threat required someone who possessed extreme skill, and a strong mind. One who wouldn't fall so easily to manipulation. I must see this to the end, Astrid, if I don't come back today, then trust in the gods, trust in me. I will return to you, I'm counting on you to keep Berk standing, so that I have a home to return to." Astrid widen her eyes before rushing forward, dragging Hiccup into a deep embrace. "Hiccup, promise me that you will come back." Hiccup slowly kissed her. Pulling back, he smiled. "Astrid, I've always loved you. I love you with everything I have. I promise to return, whether it be years from now, I will return to you." Hiccup was quick to turn, running forward, Toothless landed and motioned for Hiccup to get on. Turning back to face Snoutlout, he gave a small nod.

Omicronus stepped into a small cave. At the centre, hovering above a small pedestal, rested the Blade of Shadowflame. Narrowed his eyes and grinning, Omicronus slowly advanced forward. A plasma blast quickly cut him off. "You shall go no further Omicronus." Omicronus chuckled. " _Hiccup, you are the most idiotic person I've ever met. I shall go where I please and take what I please._ " Hiccup grasped his axe, eyeing Omicronus with narrowed eyes. "We shall see." Charing forward, Hiccup grabbed his crossbow, firing several shots off. Toothless followed suit, firing his plasma blast.

Omicronus rocked back from the sudden barrage, yelling in anger as he deflected shot after shot. Seconds later, a full powered blast from Toothless sent him flying into the cave wall. Omicronus shook in anger, falling to the ground. Standing up, he quickly glanced at Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup had stood himself between him and the blade, Toothless slowly moved in from the side. Raising his left arm, Omicronus quickly fired back with a small fire ball of purple energy, Toothless flew back, hitting the wall. Facing Hiccup, Omicronus charged forward, using his immense powers, he forced Hiccup tot he ground. Reaching out his hand, Omicronus grasped the hilt of the sword, the Blade of Shadowflame was in his grasp. Turning round, Omicronus held the blade high in the air, his grasp tight. In a quick move, he brought it down. Toothless dived in, taking the fatal blow meant for Hiccup, Hiccup widen his eyes, watching as Toothless fell to the ground. Facing Omicronus, he started to breath heavily. Omicronus quickly started to open a portal, turning round he lifted a foot before he was tackled through the portal. A shockwave was released from the portal closing.

Outside, the purple mist started to fade, leaving everyone to clean up the mess. Astrid eyed the sky as the clouds formed a message. "Hiccup did it, he saved us." Asger eyed the sky afterwards. Odin soon landed, standing tall as he eyed the damage. " _People of Berk and beyond. Your chief is alive. But he no longer resides within your realm, he has travelled to another realm, to finish what was started._ " Odin quickly faced Astrid and Asger. " _The gods will always be watching over you._ " Astrid bowed before him. Odin soon left. Valka walked over. "Hiccup has moved on to finish the war. But many died today, heroes among them." Astrid widen her eyes at the sight of Toothless being carried out by several dragons. "He died protecting Hiccup, didn't he?" Valka nodded.

 **10 years later**

A blue portal formed at the centre of Berk, from the portal, Hiccup emerged, a large scar crossed over the left side of his face. Glancing round, the portal closed. Gobber widen his eyes. "Get Astrid and Asger." Hiccup walked forward, smiling as Gobber walked over. "You look like you've been through a lot." Hiccup nodded. "You have no idea, the amount of people I saw, the many different versions of myself. The things I learned. The war is over, Omicronus, is dead. Slain by his brother on the battlefield." "HICCUP!" Hiccup nearly fell over when Astrid leapt at him. Hugging back, Hiccup smiled. "I promised I would come back." Astrid wiped a few tears of joy from her eyes. "But you never said it'd be this long." Hiccup chuckled. "I didn't think it'd take ten years either, but that war was the longest war the vast Omiverse ever faced as a whole." Astrid rolled her eyes. "DAD!" Hiccup turned to face a much older Asger. "Son." Snoutlout watched from the sidelines, his lips forming a small smile as he watched the family reunion. Turning round, he faced another blue portal. A man in silver armour stood there. His blue eyes giving Snoutlout all he needed. "My duty is done, I am ready to join the table of kings in Valhalla." The man nodded. "Come, to Valhalla we go." From the corner, he caught Hiccup and the man nod at each other in a final goodbye. Walking into the portal, Snoutlout braced himself for a new start in Valhalla. Ready to watch the family he had grown so fond of in the last ten years.

Across the seas, Emperor Aragon raises his head. The Romans are coming, and they'll stop till nothing's left to threaten them.

 **The Alpha Gods, the race of which Omicronus belongs to. Were the first gods to come into existence. They're split between two sub gods. Devil Gods who have the power of chaos, destruction and shadows, and the Angel Gods who have the power of order, light and creation.**

 **Nadikan Amarar, mention by Omicronus, was the first Devil God of Shadows. He was the one who forged the Blade of Shadowflame  
among the other items and powerful artefacts that Omicronus seeks.**

 **The man at the end who took Snoutlout away to Valhalla is Omicronus' brother. He is known as Omicrona. Angel God of Light**

 **Drago wasn't killed by Omicronus, rather, he was teleported to the colosseum in Rome where he was killed by the Gladiators. A fate that Omicronus would consider mercy.**

 **Asger is now thirteen. He was three at the start, having turned three just before the start of the plot.**

 **Hiccup got his scare from a fight with Draegon in which he killed Draegon and the Shadowflame Terror that killed his aunt, avenging the deaths of his aunt and the countless others were Draegon and his dragon killed.**

 **Zrekhar the Darkheart and Zegarth Tenebris both died at Hiccup's hands as well.**

 **Among the many version of himself that Hiccup met in the Alpha Universe was a pirate Hiccup, an Imperial Grand Admiral Hiccup, a Jedi Hiccup, Hiccup from the book series, the movie/tv Hiccup, the Infernal Tribe's chief Hiccup and the Hiccup who holds the Star Saber and aiding he Autobots in defending Earth.**

 **Next story will focus on the Romans and will wrap up the Warrior Series.**


End file.
